De vuelta a Berk
by HappyDylann
Summary: El camino de Montana a Oregón puede ser más corto de lo esperado—o tal vez, dos veces que ambos se vieron, una vez que se encontraron. (Historia borrada de cierta antología, reescrita y publicada de manera individual para custodia y guardado) Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

" **El verano está en flor, el verano pronto terminara"**

 **Vanessa Carlton, White Houses.**

Ella lo mira en el avión.

Al principio ella está segura que no lo es. El joven que habia dejado Berk hace 3 años era prácticamente un pre-adolescente, con mejillas hinchadas y cabello castaño y molesto que no parecía poder dejar libre su frente.

Él muchacho que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el asiento del avión no _podía_ ser Hiccup Haddock.

Pero Astrid reconoce la forma de su rostro, ahora bañado por pecas mientras que su mandíbula carece de toda la redondez de su i infancia. Ella reconoce su cabello igual de grueso y molesto que durante su adolescencia, pero ahora parece haber capturado un tono cobrizo, casi pelirrojo que parece brillar por sí solo. Como si hubiera sido salpicado por el sol.

No hay manera de negarlo, Hiccup Haddock siempre tuvo un aura que lo identificaba, y dicha aura parece estar vibrando alrededor suyo—un poco incómodo, un poco inocente, todo

Ella…no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Hiccup siempre fue algo como un…forastero entre los jóvenes de Berk. O al menos lo fue, hasta que se ganó una reputación como un desastre local. Astrid no recuerda el número de veces que exploto el laboratorio de ciencias durante algún proyecto sin-sentido, o las muchas veces que accidentalmente intento armar su propia motocicleta con piezas recolectadas una a la vez y acabo chocando contra alguna pared por cualquier falla técnica.

Pero él era demasiado terco e imaginativo para rendirse, y Astrid aún recuerda verlo cargar motores y tubos y armatostes de metal usando hombros demasiado frágiles para él mismo.

Una vez lo habia logrado. Nadie creía que lo lograra, pero la motocicleta ronroneaba como si fuera nueva, brillante y rápida incluso cuando él la hizo desde cero.

Pero el choque también habia sido mucho más fuerte de lo esperado—mitad falla técnica, mitad error demencial.

Le habia costado su pierna izquierda y—aparentemente—su estancia en Berk.

Pero esos eran los recuerdos más amargos que ella tenía con Hiccup. No era algo que Astrid quisiera pensar en este especifico momento.

Durante un particular accidente en el laboratorio de química, Hiccup habia quemado las pestañas y los rizos de los gemelos, lo cual lo habia vuelto algo como el principal blanco para sus bromas maquiavélicas—Snotlout, su primo, se habia unido a dichas bromas un tiempo después impulso por su simple deseo a divertirse a expensas de su primo. Pero aún bajo las bromas pesadas, a Astrid le gustaba pensar que el pequeño grupo en realidad habían sido amigos cercanos.

La relación de Hiccup y Astrid habia sido mucho más complicada.

Ellos habían sido algo así como… ¿amigos?

¿Habían logrado ser amigos, antes de ser lo que sea que fueron?

Seguro que lo eran, salían juntos casi todos los fines de semana, él siempre llevaba suficiente almuerzo para ella cuando toda la pandilla salía al lago a nadar, y ella siempre se aseguraba de nunca dejarlo completamente solo en la pequeña jungla que era la secundaria.

Pensar en ello es casi melancólico, a pesar de que apenas y habían pasado un par de años separados.

Ella recuerda como ambos habían ido juntos al baile de graduación—Astrid aún tiene un álbum lleno de fotografías de toda su vida en Berk, y a ella le gusta llevarlo a todos lados. De haber sido posible ella lo estaría viendo en este momento, pero el viejo libro está junto con el resto de su equipaje.

Hiccup bosteza al otro lado de la cabina, y Astrid recuerda que esto _en realidad está sucediendo_.

Hay una chica rubia leyendo una historieta cómica al lado de él, y Astrid no sabe cómo interpretar a la pequeña joven que parece estar completamente ignorante a la manera en la que Hiccup descarga su mejilla contra la punta de su cabeza, probablemente babeando su cabello.

Diablos, se ven adorables. _Malditas parejas._

¿Es su novia? Seria sencillo de interpretar. Sencillo de la manera más irónicamente cruel posible.

Hiccup Haddock se habia ido de Berk un tiempo después de perder su pierna, la mayoría del pueblo habia afirmado que era para asistir a una universidad en Boston, pero Astrid sabía que era para poder asistir a una verdadera clínica de rehabilitación en algún lugar de Canadá—parte del pueblo incluso le habia organizado una pequeña fiesta de despedida en la gran casa de los Haddock's, donde todos lo habían felicitado por tener las agallas de salir del pequeño pueblo de Berk en busca de un mejor futuro.

Astrid recuerda como todos aparentaban que no habia perdido su pierna, ella recuerda lo mucho que Hiccup _odiaba eso_.

Astrid recuerda la mirada perdida en sus ojos esa noche, aún recuerda como las pocas veces que su sonrisa real salía a la luz era como un pequeño amanecer—inocente y frágil.

Él no quería irse.

¿Habia sido su sonrisa la que la impulso a tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a la habitación de arriba? ¿O simplemente sus propios deseos de impregnar su esencia en su piel?

De cualquier manera, sucedió.

Astrid aún recuerda el color en sus mejillas cuando se besaron por primera vez. Él estaba un poco molesto, porque era el primer beso de él, pero no era el primer beso de ella. (Astrid le habia dado su primer beso a un chico llamado Todd Jones en sexto grado durante un juego de botella, y no le habia dado mucha importancia, pero aparentemente Hiccup aún era anticuado en más de una forma).

Astrid aún recuerda como sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella tomo su mano y la puso sobre de uno de sus menudos pechos—ella aún era casi una niña, y ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Pero se sintió bien cuando le dio un pequeño apretón y ella habia sonreído tontamente.

Él habia sido tímido por la cicatriz aun roja en su pierna—ella habia calmado sus miedos mientras lo abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho.

Sus manos temblaban cuando desabrocho su sostén, sus besos se sentían algo torpes e inexpertos contra sus labios, pero tras un par de intentos se volvieron cálidos y suaves. Ella no supo exactamente qué hacer con cuando vio su _erección_ , además de sentirse extrañamente molesta y acalorada en las mejillas, pero los instintos, las emociones y el conocimiento popular la hicieron actuar.

Y cada vez Hiccup envestía sus caderas contra las suyas un diferente sentimiento se formaba en su cuerpo y mente, un poco de dolor al principio, algo nuevo después, algo _increíble_.

Tenían 16 años, y sabían tanto del sexo y del amor como un bebe de cuna. Pero esa noche, ambos habían experimentado lo que era ser adultos—al menos en una de sus maneras.

"Sin arrepentimientos" Ambos habían cantado en unisón.

Fue…fue sorprendentemente placentero. Hiccup habia sido tan tierno y gentil como habia podido ser, y aunque parte del dolor no habia podido ser evitado, él la habia abrazado después. Tan cerca como pudo. Dos cuerpos medio-desvestidos sosteniéndose el uno al otro mientras ignoraban el tiempo y la razón.

La fiesta tronaba escaleras abajo, pero ambos estaban adormecidos.

En algún momento, Hiccup se habia lamido los labios tentativamente antes de abrir la boca, y cuando Astrid se dio cuenta de cuáles eran las palabras se estaban formando en sus labios, ella lo habia detenido con un beso.

Ella no recuerda si era para evitar amarrarse a sí misma, o para evitar enlazar a Hiccup a un desafortunado viaje de culpa nacido en una noche de primeras veces.

Lo mucho que le funciono. 3 años después y Astrid seguía poniendo a todo chico que conocía en la escala de "Hiccup". ¿Qué tan amable es? ¿Qué tanto me hace sonreír? ¿Qué tanto daría por mí? ¿Qué tanto daría yo por él? ¿Es adorable? ¿Es imaginativo? ¿Es algo tonto? ¿Qué tantas pecas tienen? _**¿Qué tan verdes son sus ojos?**_

Era difícil encontrar a alguien arriba de la línea. 3 años después y la sequedad ya empezaba a alcanzarla.

Ahora Hiccup está sentado a 7 asientos de ella, y Astrid simplemente podría levantarse y despertarlo con un golpe, después podrían hablar y retomar lo que alguna vez estuvieron dispuestos a comenzar.

El vuelo de Montana a Oregón es simplemente una escala a un vuelo mucho más largo a California. Y aunque Astrid tiene que bajarse en el siguiente aterrizaje para tomar un autobús a Berk, puede que Hiccup en realidad no este regresando al pueblo en el que nació, sino simplemente pasando por el estado en el que se encuentra como una parada más a su aventura con la linda rubia sentada a su lado.

Tal vez Berk solo fue una piedra en el camino para él. Ella no sabe si sentirse feliz por su amigo, o triste por algo que nunca fueron.

Amigos nunca pareció suficiente, ahora todas las memorias parecen lejanas y borrosas, excepto los vividos recuerdos del día que se fue.

Astrid decide hablarle—ella nunca fue una para dudar, para _vacilar_ —pero cuando intenta levantarse para ir a enfrentar a su destino la azafata decide pasar a su lado, ofreciéndole maní de aeropuerto o una bebida caliente. Ella niega con la cabeza, pero para cuando vuelve a mirar a Hiccup el momento pasa y su ambición se apaga como la flama de una vela en medio de una tormenta.

"Sin arrepentimientos" Ambos habían cantado. Quien hubiera pensado que ambos mintieron esa noche.

 **FIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos veces que ambos se vieron, una vez que se encontraron.**

" **Decir que quiero más, esto es por lo que vivo"**

 **Halsey, Hold me Down.**

Él la mira en el autobús.

Bueno, esto no es completamente verdad, técnicamente es _Cami_ la que se da cuenta de la presencia de cierta rubia en la parte de atrás del autobús. Él solo es el segundo en verla.

" _Hey,_ no voltees" Cami le llama la atención, dándole un codazo en las costillas y despertándolo del pequeño sueño en el que estaba cayendo "Rubia sexy a las 8:00 en punto"

"Cami juro por dios…" Hiccup se queja, tallando uno de sus ojos y bostezando "Prometiste no intentar levantar a nadie en este viaje, además, ¿no habías dicho que este mes era de chicos?"

"Eso no significa que no pueda checar el ganado" Camicazi le sonríe presumidamente "Además, prometí no enredarme con nadie en este viaje, pero eso no te detiene a ti de intentar conseguir un poco de _pow chika pow pow_ para variar"

" _¿Pow chika pow pow?"_ Hiccup responde secamente "¿Acaso tienes 11 años? ...se dice, _Bangity Bang._ Y no, no intentare coquetear con alguien en un autobús que huele a queso"

"Mojigato, una vez conquiste a un chico en-"

"En el estacionamiento de un restaurante familiar, lo sé, me cuentas esa historia todos los días" Hiccup hace una mueca "¿Te referiste a las chicas como _ganado_?

"Pero esta es _tu_ tipoooo" Cami gime graciosamente, ignorando su comentario anterior "Tu sabes, rubia, ojos azules, no muy alta, pero con un rostro agresivo, estoy segura que te podría patear el trasero"

"Te acabas de describir a ti misma, idiota" Hiccup ríe junto con su mejor amiga, volteando brevemente para ver a dicha chica que inicio tan absurda conversación—completamente por curiosidad.

Su corazón imita la caída de un tambor.

"Si, bueno, podría patearte el trasero, eso es un hecho"

" _No_ …" Hiccup suelta el gañido, su cabeza regresando a su posición inicial con tanta rapidez que su cuello truena " _Cami cállate"_ Hiccup le apura a decir, dando un pellizco en la muñeca que ella responde con golpe a la pierna que él apenas y siente.

"Ow, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Cami le pregunta, arrugando la frente.

"Es ella" Hiccup responde, intentando mantener su humor calmado y fallando instantáneamente.

Es injusto, él debió haber tenido al menos un par de horas para _prepararse_. No existen treinta millas que él esté dispuesto a aguantar antes de tener un colapso nervioso.

"¿La conoces?" La rubia al lado suya pregunta, levantando una ceja.

"No, Cami, _es ella_ " Hiccup le contesta, haciendo una obvia connotación en su nombre "Es _Astrid_ "

"¿Quién carajo es As—Ooooh" Cami respira, volteando rápidamente hacia atrás y hacia delante un par de veces, completamente carente de tacto alguno y Hiccup quiere _asesinarla_ "¿Es ella? Vaya, se nota que tienes buen gusto, Haddock"

"No es algo que quiero que me recuerden en este momento, Camila"

Es Astrid. Es Astrid. Es Astrid.

Hiccup voltea rápidamente una vez más sobre su hombro, y no hay otra manera de que no sea Astrid.

Está leyendo un libro—Orgullo y Prejuicio, por lo que dice en la portada—mientras mastica uno de los mechones sueltos de su cabello, el resto del mismo descansando sobre su hombro en forma de una larga y brillante trenza.

No ha cambiado mucho—no en realidad—si Hiccup entrecierra sus ojos aún puede ver la mirada inocentemente agresiva de su primer amor, sus ojos azules suavizándose cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Hiccup recuerda su primer beso—fue al pie de la cama en su habitación—y habia sido tan dulce e inocente que él aún puede saborear la fresa y mora azul de su labial, la manera en la que las yemas de sus dedos compartían calor mientras la mano de Astrid reposaba en su nuca.

Él recuerda como su segundo beso habia sido minutos después, y mucho menos inocente que el primero—la clase de besos que hace que su piel arda y un rayo de energía pase por toda su columna vertebral.

Astrid pasa de página y sus ojos parecen desviarse por un instante, y eso es todo lo que le toma a Hiccup volver a voltear hacia adelante instintivamente, evitando confrontación como solía hacerlo durante su infancia, durante su adolescencia—casi toda su vida.

En serio, ni siquiera le ha dirigido la palabra y ella ya lo regreso a hace años al pasado, donde prefería evitar miradas a confrontarlas con puños.

Ah, Astrid…tantos recuerdos dulces en Berk.

Y…tantos recuerdos no tan dulces—un poco amargos…

Tal vez un _poco_ de rencor sobre demasiado cerca a esa zona suave que nunca se endureció.

Él no fue exactamente el más querido del pueblo, y tanto los gemelos como Snot solían hacer su profesión el hacer su vida imposible, incluso Astrid jugaba una que otra broma de vez en cuando, ellos probablemente lo veían como algo sano, inconscientes de lo mucho que le molestaba.

Hiccup no recuerda el número de veces que Astrid logro manipularlo de manera que terminara de cabeza en el lago del pueblo—después de la décima vez, habia dejado de ser cómico y se habia vuelto casi cruel.

Pero a medida que crecían las bromas habían disminuido—aunque nunca desaparecieron—y Hiccup se habia acostumbrado.

Él habia considerado una pequeña venganza cuando Astrid lo invito al baile de graduación—Snotlout habia llegado a la casa de Astrid y se habia posado en la ventana de su habitación con una bocina y una canción romántica, y el rostro que habia puesto cuando Astrid habia abierto dicha ventana solo para demostrar como Hiccup estaba con ella, habia sido indescriptible.

"Deberías hablarle" Cami logra sacarlo de sus pensamientos "Además, tu viejo ya sabe que estas regresando a Berk, de aquí puedo oler el pastel de la fiesta que te están preparando"

"No nos gusta el pastel en Berk" Hiccup responde casi seriamente "Preferimos comer rocas"

"Sabes, estoy segura que las personas normales te considerarían molesto, pero yo ya estoy sobre toda esa basura" La pequeña rubia responde aburridamente "¿Debería esperar lo mismo de todos tus amigos en Berk?"

"No, no hay nadie como yo en todo Oregón" Hiccup bosteza.

Astrid se sigue viendo igual, pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios se ven más grandes y rosas de lo que él recuerda. Sus ojos siguen siendo azules y brillantes, pero ahora hay una sombra bajo sus parpados que le dice que la presión de la madurez también la alcanzo.

Pero sus mejillas aún están rosas y claras. Su piel sigue estando igual de tersa y suave a la vista, y la forma en la que se muerde el labio cuando lee alguna parte interesante del libro sigue siendo la misma—Hiccup esta tan sorprendido cuando siente el rubor alcanzar sus mejillas, pero después no lo está. Astrid Hofferson aun lo vuelve loco, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto—no es sorprendente, no es inesperado, es algo completamente lógico.

"¿Acaso tus padres saben que eres tan molesto?" Camicazi ríe por lo bajo, aunque ambos saben cómo él simplemente está evitando la conversación.

"Perra, lo único que mis padres saben es lo suficiente para identificarme cuando encuentren mi cadáver" Él muchacho le responde, sonriendo estúpidamente y soltando una carcajada tensa.

"Sabes, no importa lo mucho que evites el tema, tú _tienes_ que ir a hablarle" Ella le recuerda, y tiene razón. "Esta es la chica que te ha tenido enganchado por _años_. He visto lo que les ha hecho a tus relaciones… ¿O necesito recordarte el incidente de Sam?"

"Ugh" Hiccup se contrae físicamente de dolor con la pura memoria—la segunda persona con la que se habia besado de la misma manera que ha Astrid, y como su relación habia explotado cuando el habia gemido el nombre de otra persona justo un par de centímetros antes de…hacer cosas. "Estas rompiendo un código aquí, Cami, prometimos no hablarlo"

"Me estas dejando sin opciones, Haddock" Camila mira sus uñas como una señora chismosa "¿O tal vez te debería recordar a Amanda? ¿Heather? ¿Esa otra que no recuerdo su nombre? ¿gordita-pelirroja? Algo molesta"

"¿Mer—Sabes que, deja de hablar" Hiccup hace un puchero, "Sabes demasiado de mí, no es justo"

Cami parpadea un par de veces, su sonrisa una sombra de la picara expresión natural.

"Se parece a mí" Camicazi le dice "También arruino lo nuestro, ¿No es así?"

"Camila…" Hiccup comienza.

"Te lo repito, Haddock" Ella le dice, "Me estas dejando sin opciones"

Hiccup se puede relacionar con ello—quedarse en Berk nunca fue parte de sus opciones.

Él no se quería ir sin decirle a Astrid _tantas cosas_. Pero ella lo habia vencido con sus acciones una vez más, y aunque Hiccup nunca habia podido poner lo que sentía en palabras que ella pudiera interpretar, a él le gusta pensar que dejo claro lo que pensaba esa noche. Con cada roce de piel y mordida de labio.

Okey, Hiccup, tu puedes hacer esto. Levántate y háblale.

"Han pasado tres años…" Su boca dice antes de que sus piernas puedan responder a su orden de levantarse "Probablemente ya está viendo a alguien más, no me sorprendería que estuviera casada en este punto…"

Hiccup no sabe porque está dudando tanto.

3 años no es mucho tiempo, ¿tal vez él está sobre-reaccionando?

Si Hiccup se fuera a levanta, ir a su haciendo y besarla hasta la sumisión. ¿Acaso ella lo golpearía y lo lanzaría por la ventana del autobús, o lo golpearía solo para después reciprocar el beso?

De lo único que él está seguro, es que los golpes serian parte de la respuesta.

Sus ojos se encuentran por un pequeño instante. Y él siente sus rodillas temblar. Ambos apartan la mirada al mismo tiempo, y Hiccup sabe que ella ya sabe que está ahí.

"Entonces… ¿no iras?" Cami le pregunta.

"…No" Hiccup responde, volteando hacia la ventana y mirando los árboles, los pantanos, los bosques y las nubes del pacifico noroeste. "Aun no, al menos"

Camicazi suelta un bufido y regresa a leer su historieta cómica.

"Cobarde" Ella le dice, y sabe que tiene razón.

Faltan un par de horas para llegar a Berk, el pequeño camino desde Portland hasta su pueblo no es tan largo, y hay muchas respuestas que él tiene que dar.

Faltar un par de horas, y Hiccup llegara al pequeño pueblo en el que creció, donde los árboles son altos y las cigarras cantan al son de los peces en el lago.

El verano está por acabar.

 **FIN.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Estaremos buscando por la luz del sol, o por los faros, hasta que nos volvamos ciegos"**

 **Halsey, Roman Holiday.**

Ambos saben dónde encontrarse.

Astrid camina entre los altos árboles que decoran el bosque, evitando piedras afiladas y ramas gruesas mientras se dirige hasta el pequeño muelle abandonado en las afueras de Berk.

Ella habia decidido que su ropa normal sería más que suficiente para la travesía—un par de shorts de pana y una camiseta corta de franela, Astrid habría preferido usar una chaqueta, pero su ropa de invierno generalmente estaba guardada en su ático hasta que el verano acabara, y no tenía tiempo suficiente como para buscarla.

El verano acabaría pronto—Berk siempre es más divertido en invierno, de todas maneras—y Astrid tendría que subir a limpiar las memorias de su ático como lo hacía todos otoños.

Ella se pregunta a si misma si estará sola cuando lo haga, y que tanto el polvo congestionará su nariz. Hay muchas telarañas ahí arriba.

Hiccup apenas y la habia visto a los ojos cuando bajaron del autobús en la misma parada, y antes de que cualquiera conversación hubiera podida pasar, su podre habia llegado en su enorme automóvil a recogerlo a él y a su pequeña y rubia amiga (¿novia?) dejándola sin oportunidad de confrontarse.

De alguna manera, Astrid está segura que él vendría hacia acá. Su casa no suena como el lugar en el cual se quedaría después de regresar a Berk—explorar siempre estuvo en su sangre, después de todo.

Astrid llega a su destino justo cuando una risa muda escapa de su boca, el camino de árboles y hierba se limpia cuando la pequeña caseta de pescar se levanta sobre la orilla del pequeño lago, el muelle de madera fue construido cuando la pesca aún era algo habitual en Berk, y la falta de mantenimiento a degradado la madera de forma de que ahora se ve más oscura y frágil—pero brilla mucho más cuando la luz de la luna cae sobre él. Astrid patea sus botas y siente las plantas de sus pies tocar la arena suave.

Hiccup está ahí, vistiendo la misma camisa negra que llevaba en el avión y en el viaje del autobús, sentado tranquilamente en la orilla del muelle. Sus piernas colgando por el borde del mismo mientras su reflejo tararea en el agua del lago.

Astrid se siente a si misma detenerse por el más pequeño de los momentos, pero la duda se derrite como aquel helado que habían compartido de niños durante aquel verano.

Sus piernas la llevan al muelle, y ella intenta no detenerse cuando Hiccup voltea y se da cuenta de su presencia.

De alguna manera, ella sabía que ambos se encontrarían aquí. Era algo que simplemente estaba escrito desde el momento en el que tomaron el mismo avión a Portland.

Hay cigarras cantando en los árboles, y una que otra luciérnaga ilumina el espejo del agua—romántico en todo excepto en lo que no se ve. Y Astrid reprime una risa nasal a medida que se acerca hasta Hiccup.

"Hey" Hiccup la sorprende cuando es el primero en saludarla. Su voz sigue siendo la misma, tal vez un poco más gruesa, pero la misma.

Astrid recuerda el miedo en sus ojos la primera vez que se escaparon durante la noche para venir a no hacer nada al muelle—tal vez esa debilidad habia impulsado a los gemelos a lanzarlo contra el agua en aquella noche de otoño.

"Volviste" Ella contesta, y los ojos de Hiccup Haddock nunca se habían visto tan valientes

"Volví" Él contesta mientras Astrid se sienta al lado suyo—tan cerca que simplemente podría estirar un brazo y alcanzarla "Supongo que no podía quedarme lejos por mucho tiempo"

"Pero vaya que lo intentaste" Astrid dice antes de poder pensarlo, y se patea a sí mismo en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca.

Hiccup voltea a verla con destellos verdes bajo sus parpados.

"Lo siento" Él dice, y no está seguro de porque se está disculpando.

"No tienes que—¡deja de disculparte por todo!" Astrid le dice, es justo como cuando eran niños y se disculpaba cuando alguien más reprobaba un examen "Es solo que…pensé que solo sería un año o menos, pero nunca volviste y nunca llamaste…"

Astrid recuerda como habia pasado toda una semana construyendo una gigante pancarta de bienvenida y organizando a toda la familia de Hiccup, solo para que cuando el autobús llegara a Berk, Hiccup no estuviera en él.

Eso habia dolido—mucho más de lo que ella está dispuesta a admitir.

"Las cosas se complicaron, Astrid" Hiccup tose "No estaba listo para volver"

"… ¿Tanto detestas Berk?" La rubia le pregunta, tentativa.

"No lo odio" Él responde "Pero es tan…anticuado, ¿recuerdas como el cine solía pasando películas en blanco y negro?"

Astrid ríe a la memoria, sus dedos rascando la madera del muelle.

"Pero eso era antes, supongo" Hiccup admite, cerrando los ojos y recargándose sobre el muelle "Papá dice que el pueblo está creciendo, y vi un par de Starbucks de camino hacia aquí"

Astrid no responde, ella sabe que no serviría de mucho—Hiccup está de vuelta, eso es lo importante.

"¿Recuerdas la última vez que vinimos aquí?" Hiccup le pregunta después de unos segundos de silencio. Su voz suave mientras una de sus manos se reposa suavemente sobre la suya—Astrid siente su aliento atorarse en su garganta, pero evita que se haga notar cuando sus dedos juegan tentativamente contra los suyos.

Hiccup se siente orgulloso de la manera en la que mantiene estable. Pero mucho más orgulloso del hecho de que logro tomar su mano sin que las mariposas en su estómago escaparan por su boca.

Pero por otro lado…

"C-creo que recuerdo un poco" Astrid contesta.

Sus dedos están temblando un poco.

"Ustedes me lanzaron contra el agua, en otoño." Otoño en el pacifico noroeste es prácticamente tan frio como el invierno en muchas partes del país, así que el agua habia estado gélida cuando su cuerpo toco el lago, y habia tenido que regresar a su casa empapado. Caminando. Las abejas lo atacaron.

"Si, vaya que éramos malos" La rubia reprime una risa, porque su rostro aquella vez habia sido increíblemente cómico—probablemente no tanto para él.

"¿Y recuerdas la vez que los gemelos llenaron mi casillero de crema de afeitar?"

"Recuerdo cuando quemaste sus cabezas"

"Eso habia sido un accidente" Él se defiende, "¿O la vez que Snotlout lavo todas mis camisas de colores con lejía?"

"Bien, te lo doy, eso sí fue muy cruel" Astrid decide no decirle que todo el mundo aun le dice "Snotlout" a su primo Scott, apodo que el mismo Hiccup le habia dado. Pero ella ya está harta de la mirada que le está dando—los ojos de Hiccup no deberían guardar _rencor_. Simplemente no era él. "Éramos niños, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos" Astrid se disculpa, saliéndose de su zona de confort cuando baja la mirada.

"No hace que haya estado bien"

"Nada lo hará" Astrid suspira, negándose a solar su mano. "Pero todos te han extrañado, Hiccup. Snotlout te ha escrito como mil cartas que no ha podido enviar desde que te mudaste, los gemelos intentaron robar el auto de sus padres para ir a _Canadá_ y secuestrarte y yo…" Ella no sabe si decir lo siguiente, es como poner su corazón al descubierto.

Ella mira su nueva prótesis—mucho más compuesta y estilizada que la anterior—tan creativa que uno se pregunta si la mando a construir exclusivamente para él.

Ella sabe que lo más probable es que _él_ mismo la construyo—es simplemente algo que Hiccup haría. Lo cual hace más difícil hablar del tema.

Pero las palabras están en la punta de su lengua, y no hay nada que las detenga. Todo está muy relacionado. Las bromas habían parado después de la pérdida de su pierna, y una parte de Hiccup aún se pregunta si fue la lastima la que causo aquella noche con Astrid.

Ella también sabe lo que él piensa—Hiccup aun viste sus emociones como un velo sobre el rostro—tan fáciles de leer como un libro abierto.

"Yo…intente reconstruir tu motocicleta, fue estúpido y Gobber me presto las piezas…pero yo-bueno, tu sabes—"Genial, ahora está tartamudeando.

Astrid no tartamudea. Ella no es así.

Hiccup la está mirando bajo una luz completamente diferente, sus mejillas tan rojas que podrias confundirlas con un par de manzanas.

"E-está bien" Hiccup se apura a decir. "Está bien, acepto tu-tu disculpa"

Ninguno de los dos dice una palabra después de esto, pero sus manos tampoco se separan en lo absoluto. Se siente inocente. Como dos pre-adolescentes tocándose incómodamente en su primera cita.

Ambos tienen 19 años y una vida por detrás, pero la melancolía causa emociones interesantes encenderse en sus estómagos.

"Así que… ¿Cómo has estado?" Hiccup rompe el silencio, tocando las aguas tentativamente. "¿Qué te llevo a Canadá?"

"Una carrera" Astrid le responde, orgullosa a pesar de todo "200 metros con altitud, gane oro" Ella sonríe esa sonrisa que solo Hiccup ha visto. Y él siente su sangre elevarse a su garganta y sus palmas empezar a sudar.

"Aun eres sorprendente" Hiccup le revela, y Astrid se siente a si misma sonrojarse. _Increíble_.

"Habla por ti, galán" Ella intenta ocultar sus mejillas, pero su mano está atrapada con la suya "Regresando a Berk con una linda chica a tu lado, y ahora aquí, coqueteando conmigo, nosotros solos, y este ambiente tan pesado"

Astrid recuerda a la chica de cabello corto y rubio, al menos una cabeza más pequeña que él, pero—por la manera en la que le habia pateado la espinilla—el doble de agresiva.

"¿C-Cami? Oh, oh _no no no no_ " Él responde inmediatamente, sus ojos abriéndose como platos, mucho como los de ella.

"¿Entonces no son…?"

"¿Yo y Cami? Dios no, ella está loca, y no el buen tipo de locura. En este punto probablemente ya está en la cama con Tuff…o con Ruff—tal vez con ambos"

" _Ooohh"_ Vaya, quien lo hubiera pensado. "Pensé que era tu-tu novia"

"…Puede que algo hubiera pasado con ella, tu sabes _muy_ en el pasado, fue la primera persona que conocí en Canadá, y no puedes hacer muchos amigos siendo incómodo y sin una pierna, pero ahora solo es…" _Una amiga, era una chica igual a mí—mi contraparte, alguien que pensé que podría amar, rubia y tan parecida a ti que no me di cuenta de ello hasta que nuestra amistad estaba en jaque—un paso en falso y él ya sería un padre, jefe de familia viviendo en Montana._

"Cami es—bueno, técnicamente Cami es mi soldadora, pero tuvo unos problemas con sus padres en Canadá y no tenía a donde ir, así que la invite a pasar un rato en Berk mientras intenta encontrar rumbo y… ¿Por qué sonríes?"

Astrid no se habia dado cuenta de la sonrisa que se habia propagado en su rostro, sus ojos brillando contra la luz de la luna mientras sus mejillas se volvían rosas con felicidad.

"No, lo siento" Ella le dice "Es solo que…esto es tanto como _tú_ "

"…"

"Eso no—levanta la vista, tonto" Astrid lo regaña, sus nudillos encontrando ese lugar suave en su hombro "Me refiero a que tú eres el tipo de persona que haría todo lo posible para ayudar a su amiga, es solo muy…muy _Hiccup_ de tu parte"

"Ahora soy todo un término, _genial_ " Hiccup sonríe, moviendo su brazo tontamente. Y Astrid ríe más fuerte.

Se siente bien. El aire se siente más limpio y suave ahora que han ventilado sus asuntos—de repente, todo parece tener más color.

"Hiccup" Ella le dice dulcemente "¿Cómo te imaginas que seriamos ahora si nunca te hubiera besado en aquella fiesta? ¿Dónde crees que estaríamos?"

Él advierte la mirada "Probablemente no a-aquí" Hiccup le dice, refiriéndose a sus dedos entrelazados.

"¿Y qué tal si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho en tu fiesta?" Astrid intenta imaginarse aquella fiesta. Pero los recuerdos bailan. ¿Cómo habría sido si Astrid nunca lo hubiera tomado de la mano aquella noche? ¿Si nunca hubiera sentido el peso de sus costillas sobre ella?

¿Qué tal si nunca hubieran hablado para empezar? ¿Qué tal si nunca se hubieran escapado en las noches para venir al muelle? ¿Qué tal si nunca se hubieran dado la mano en aquel viaje de bote por la costa? ¿Qué tal si nunca hubiera perdido su pierna, y se hubiera quedado atrapado en Berk como un ave con las alas rotas?

Astrid suelta su mano, pero solo para levantarse del muelle y estirar sus brazos, ella está felizmente satisfecha cuando se da cuenta de cómo sus mejillas se enrojecen y de cómo sus ojos viajan directamente a sus piernas.

Ella le ofrece su mano, y él la mira con desconfianza—a ella no le gusta.

"Está bien" Astrid le dice, "Prometo no lanzarte al lago de nuevo"

"¿Alguna garantía?" Él pregunta sarcásticamente.

"Si tomas mi mano y te levantas, dejare que me beses" Después de que lo lance al lago una vez más, solo por los viejos tiempos.

Las orejas de Hiccup cambian a un rojo bermellón, y sus ojos verdes brillan suavemente bajo la sombra de su figura.

"Tienes un trato"

Hiccup toma su mano con la suya, y por un momento todo es tan perfectamente cursi y romántico que no puede ser posible.

Únicamente por un momento.

Porque Hiccup aprovecha su posición para darle un tirón a su brazo, y tomándola por sorpresa, Astrid da un paso en falso y apenas y tiene tiempo para soltar un pequeño grito antes de caer.

Su pecho impacta la gélida agua del lago y rápidamente se equilibra a sí misma para flotar, sacándole la cabeza y escupiéndole agua a Hiccup, el cual se ríe tranquilamente sobre el muelle.

"¡Hiccup Haddock!" Astrid chilla.

"¡ _Ahora_ estamos a mano!" Hiccup se burla, y antes de que ella pueda planear como jalarlo hacia el agua para que sufra lo mismo que ella, él se quita la camisa y de un rápido movimiento sobre su prótesis, Hiccup salta junto con ella hacia el lago.

Su cuerpo impacta el agua y hace que salte hacia todos lados, pero cuando no sale flotando inmediatamente Astrid comienza a preocuparse.

"¿Hiccup? ¿Hiccup, estas bien?" Astrid recuerda que él apenas y sabía nadar, y eso era cuando tenía dos piernas—por un momento esta aterrada.

"Hey, estoy bien" Ella escucha que alguien dice a sus espaldas, y cuando voltea se encuentra cara a cara con un muy mojado y sonriente Hiccup Haddock.

"Hey…" Ella lo saluda, de repente el agua ya no se siente tan fría "Te encontré"

"Yo te encontré a ti…" Hiccup le suspira, su aliento provocando sobre sus labios.

Ella es la que lo besa primero, y se da cuenta de que sus labios siguen siendo igual de suaves. Una de sus manos sostiene la suya por debajo del agua, mientras que la otra la toma del cabello de su nuca posesivamente, apenas logrando mantenerse a flote. El goce de cada roce de sus labios manda rayos por su espalda que terminan justo entre sus piernas.

Astrid solo habia besado a Hiccup un par de veces, pero él se habia vuelto _mucho mejor_ en besar desde entonces—Hiccup le da una pequeña mordida en el labio que la deja queriendo más, y ella responde pasando su lengua sobre la suya, pero solo por un instante.

Hiccup gruñe, y una de sus manos baja hasta sostenerla por la cintura mientras usa la otra para sostenerse flotando sobre el agua.

"Sabes…" Hiccup dice mientras ella besa su cuello "Nunca logre decírtelo esa noche, pero creo que me gustas, _mucho_ "

"Vaya" Ella sonríe, pero su pecho está cantando "¿Quién lo hubiera esperado?"

"Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Astrid ríe jovialmente, porque la situación es ridícula y única y _perfecta._

"¿En serio tienes que preguntar?"

El verano ha llegado—no hay nada de que arrepentirse.

 **FIN.**


End file.
